


[悠昀悠] 爱情碎片

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 爱情碎片 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: #失恋30题 07-12题是分手故事爱情碎片系列的第二对 左右无差非典型破镜重圆bgm → 11:11 by taeyeon
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: [群像] 爱情碎片 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986874
Kudos: 2





	[悠昀悠] 爱情碎片

07 Secret Santa 

“要不要玩secret santa呀winko？”

“可是我们中国人不兴这个啊... ” 董思成挠了挠头 “而且两个人怎么玩？难道不就成了互相送东西吗？” 

“哎呀不要这么严格嘛，玩的开心最重要嘛，是圣诞节诶，在日本就像是第二个情人节一样呢！”

董思成盯着中本悠太有些过于闪亮的眼睛，他只能从里面读出带着波浪线的三个字 “求你啦求你啦求你啦~” 

“成吧，哥想玩就玩吧。” 董思成在中本悠太再次撒娇之前强迫自己挪开了视线。

董思成一脸抽搐地看着中本悠太从圣诞树下面捞出了一个细长的礼物，被中本悠太炙热的视线盯着拆开了包装纸，看着刚刚已经猜到的牙刷从包装纸里露了一角，假装很惊喜地抱住了中本悠太 “哇，悠太哥怎么知道我的牙刷快不行了？谢谢悠太哥呀~ ”

“winko是不是失望了? ” 中本悠太伸手揉了揉董思成柔软的头发，把董思成从怀里捞了出来，在他有些发烫的眼睛上落下了轻柔的吻 “刚刚只是个玩笑啦，这个才是真正给你的礼物。” 

中本悠太不知道从哪又拎出了一个比他给中本悠太买的一整套漫画还要大的包裹，董思成抿了抿嘴，伸手接过了礼物，把游戏机从包装纸里剥了出来 “为什么要给我买这个啊？”

“其实... 每次看到winko玩手机游戏的时候总是有点不爽，很想和你一起玩，但是你玩的那些我都... ” 中本悠太咬牙切齿地挤出了几个字 “不太擅长.. ”

还没等董思成反应过来，中本悠太重新挂上了甜到可以腻死人的笑容 “不过一起玩游戏机的话就没关系啦！我可以陪winko一起，winko也可以陪我一起嘛~”

董思成重新扑回了中本悠太身上，在他的脸颊上落下了一个响亮的吻 “谢谢哥。”

中本悠太搬走以后，董思成不得不花了很多时间收起他们之前买来一起玩的游戏，却把游戏机留在了外面。

董思成想，没准今年圣诞节他会收到新的，可以一个人玩的游戏。

  
  


08 水晶球

“今年新年，我们去小樽看雪泡温泉吧！” 中本悠太期待地盯着董思成 “走嘛走嘛，你不想赶上白色的圣诞节和新年嘛？” 

董思成揉了揉眼睛，一边打着哈欠一边问 “行，哥想去我们就一起去。要我做攻略吗？”

“winko帮我定机票就行啦，其他的我都想好了。” 中本悠太看着董思成睡乱了的头发，扑上去揉了一把 “哎呀我们winko好可爱好可爱~ ”

“啊，哥... 我还要上班啦... ”

总之，中本悠太把董思成连拐带骗地拉到了小樽看雪。

跨年的时候他们正在温泉里泡着，董思成的鼻头和脸颊都是红红的，中本悠太也不知道是冻得还是被温泉的热气熏的。12点整时从不远处传来烟花被点燃的声音，他们在此起彼伏的烟花声中交换了新年的第一个吻。中本悠太记得在水雾缭绕的温泉里，董思成的眼睛似乎也化成了一片澄清的湖，仿佛可以容纳他所有即将溢出来的爱意。

董思成趴在岸边的时候，仿佛一尾鱼，懒洋洋地舒展着漂亮的鳞片，眼睛半闭着，留下眼角的一点余光分给中本悠太。中本悠太看见雪花不断飘落下来，没碰到董思成之前便消融在了温泉持续升腾的热气中。他向着董思成游了过去，把手臂搭在董思成滑溜溜的肩膀上，董思成转过头，把脸颊压在交叠的胳膊上，笑弯了眼睛，顺便凑近给了中本悠太今年的第二个吻。

他想，如果董思成真的是一尾鱼，他一定不能成为董思成的玻璃鱼缸。

董思成送给中本悠太的东西都被他留在了他们两个人的家里，他只带走了董思成在小樽买的那个水晶球。摇一摇会在剔透的玻璃里下起纷纷扬扬的雪，仿佛是把新年夜圈在了一个精致的相框里，永远地定格在他们亲吻的一瞬间。

  
  


09 婚姻故事

董思成和中本悠太一起看的第一部电影是婚姻故事。

其实那个时候他们还只是刚约会了几次的半个陌生人，中本悠太突发奇想地问了董思成要不要去看，董思成扭捏了一下便答应了。

因为他也很想看来着。

董思成早就做好了他不哭一鼻子出不了电影院的准备，甚至在前一天晚上还对着镜子练习了一下怎么哭会更好看，结果没想到最后哭的稀里哗啦的却是中本悠太。

看着出了电影院好久了还一边哭一边打嗝的中本悠太，董思成一下子没忍笑出了声。中本悠太泪眼朦胧地瞪了他一眼，哼哼唧唧地抱着董思成的胳膊说着话 “所以哇思成，这个电影告诉我们沟通真的很重要很重要，有什么事情都不能憋着自己难过，还不如趁着问题不大的时候打一架解决完，要不然很容易分手离婚诶。”

“那你要不要先擦擦？”

“啊？” 中本悠太有些茫然地看着董思成。

董思成递了张餐巾纸，半天没等到中本悠太接过去，索性把纸糊在了中本悠太脸上 “不是你刚刚说的，不要什么都憋着。你这又是眼泪又是鼻涕的，不方便我亲你。”

董思成后来还看过很多遍婚姻故事，看到一半就暂停退出。

他还是很喜欢这部电影，可是每次点开这部电影就会想起把脸都哭花了的中本悠太，总让他回想起那些说了一半没有说完的话。累积起的情绪像是永无休止的浪潮，将他冲刷地只剩下满心的难过。

  
  


10 秋千

第一次和董思成约会的时候，中本悠太以为董思成是个严肃的人。

点餐的时候董思成抿着嘴，好看的眉头皱在一起。他还以为自己其实欠了董思成好多钱，现在董老板不想人钱两空，钱要不回来了，索性直接把他中本悠太做掉就当看个乐呵。

饭菜上来之后，中本悠太刚吃几口垫肚子，准备喝口水和董思成聊聊天，结果一抬头发现对面的人盘子已经空了正在擦嘴。

中本悠太愣了一下，还是随便选了个话题开始聊天。

一顿饭下来，中本悠太只记得自己喝空了好几杯水，对面的人脸上没什么表情，眼神总是乱飘，话也没说几句，似乎只是自己手舞足蹈地演了一场独角戏。

直到他们饭后路过了一个小公园，董思成的眼睛亮了起来，下一秒中本悠太的衣角被抻了抻，回头看见董思成的视线黏在了秋千上，耳朵尖似乎也染上了淡淡的粉色，说话声音不比蚊子哼哼大多少，中本悠太靠近了些才听清楚。

“悠太哥，我想去坐秋千。”

中本悠太想，董思成并不是严肃的人，他只是有点慢热和害羞，内里依旧是温柔坦诚的少年模样。

说到底就是个特别喜欢荡秋千的小朋友罢了。

正坐在秋千上感受着初秋微风的中本悠太扬起了一个笑容，想牵住旁边那人的手，却在空中胡乱抓了几下都没抓到。

  
  


11 灰色卫衣

中本悠太手忙脚乱地搬出两个人公寓的时候不小心留下了很多东西，比如经常被董思成抢来穿的那件灰色卫衣。

是中本悠太不小心买大了一号，只是时不常拿出来穿一穿，大部分时间都挂在衣柜里落灰。直到被董思成翻出来试了试，不仅大小合适，还非常符合他的审美，便用了美人计，对着中本悠太一通撒娇，趁着中本悠太被迷得晕晕乎乎的时候刚好抢过来穿。卫衣董思成穿过很多次，他会在里面叠穿长袖短袖，也会洗完澡只穿一件卫衣爬上床。当睡衣，也当想swag时的小道具，于是这件灰色卫衣就理所当然地被他收在了自己的衣柜里。

董思成也是在中本悠太走后才发现了那些被中本悠太遗落下的小东西，本来想打包好给中本悠太寄过去，可是中本悠太把自己能抹除的痕迹都抹掉了，他都不知道该去哪再去找中本悠太。只好把其他东西都小心翼翼地收好，等着某天这些东西的主人会重新把它们都带走。董思成看着那件灰色卫衣，纠结了几天之后决定还是藏在柜子深处以后再说。

董思成今天非常馋咖啡，明明平时都更习惯喝茶，现在想要喝一杯美式的渴望却不停攀爬向上。距离他和中本悠太分手已经过去了挺久，中本悠太总不可能再跑回来喝咖啡吧，所以现在穿着中本悠太的灰色卫衣，去曾经两个人一起去的咖啡馆应该是安全的。

或许他就是故意的，穿着灰色卫衣是故意的，去中本悠太喜欢去的咖啡馆是故意的，甚至他连今天想喝咖啡都是故意的。只是为了那几乎不可能遇到中本悠太的可能性，董思成决定去买一杯咖啡。

点单的时候董思成脑子一片空白，根本想不起来自己想喝什么，直到负责点单的店员委婉催促了一下，董思成才习惯性地说出了中本悠太常点的冰美式多加一个shot的espresso，却意外捕捉到了店员的一句低声感叹 “之前总点这个的顾客已经很久没来了呢”。

董思成拿到咖啡之后不由自主地走向了中本悠太之前总会坐的位置，窝在角落里静静地观察着咖啡馆里的人来人往。他想，如果他今天真的遇到了中本悠太，那么他一定要假装没看见然后悄悄溜走，千万不能脑子一热就冲上去。

一定不能。

  
  


12 咖啡馆

中本悠太对咖啡的态度认真又执着，喜欢的咖啡馆会不厌其烦地去，只点冰美式多加一个shot的espresso，似乎永远都不会厌倦。不过他对其他喜欢的事情也是一样的态度，喜欢了就会一直喜欢。董思成总是去不同的奶茶店，每次都要点一杯和上次不一样的，如果尝到喜欢的会记下来，不太喜欢的也能快嘬几口赶紧喝完。

自从和董思成分手之后，中本悠太便像个溃败的逃兵一般，固执地把自己在董思成身边的的印记全部抹掉，跑到了城市的另一端重新开始适应新的生活。

中本悠太花了很久都不习惯，离开了自己熟悉每一排货架的超市，离开了总是会和自己聊两句的便利店售货员，离开了总是趾高气昂地接受自己供奉罐头的长毛大白猫，也离开了每天都要去喝的冰美式多加一个shot。

他跑遍了城北，都没能再找到一个喜欢的咖啡馆，索性便自暴自弃，每天靠甜腻的速溶咖啡摄入咖啡因。

直到有一天由于工作原因，中本悠太不得不跑去城南一趟。本来他不想再多跑几公里去之前总是去的咖啡馆了，可是转念一想已经太久没有喝过最喜欢的咖啡了，确实是馋得很。

尤其是那万分之一的、可以遇到董思成的概率。他抱着这种侥幸心理，想对碰巧见到的董思成说一句 “真巧，原来你也在呀”。

即便已经跨过了大半个城区，中本悠太还是在凛冬的酷寒中顶着风换乘了公交还多走了几个街区。走进咖啡馆的那一瞬间，他才意识到自己有多想念之前的生活。熟悉的咖啡香气，挂着熟悉笑容的店员，熟悉的陈列，都让他觉得从来都没离开过。中本悠太拿到了咖啡之后才发现外面已经飘起了雪花，手里的冰咖啡实在是不适合这种天气，所以他决定坐回他曾经最喜欢的位置喝完再走。

中本悠太远远地看见有个人影坐在自己以前常坐的位置上，在原地踌躇了一下还是走向了那个位置。距离近些之后他才意识到居然是董思成，穿着灰色卫衣的董思成。刚想转身逃跑的瞬间，董思成也抬起了头，和他对上了视线。

“悠太哥... ”

“win... winko… ” 

正在中本悠太想扯出一个有些尴尬的笑容时，董思成已经从座位上站了起来，冲到了中本悠太面前，一边小心翼翼地确认着他的表情，一边继续向他挪着步伐，似乎是在等待着中本悠太一个点头便要抱紧他。

中本悠太喉头那一句 “你也在啊” 滚了又滚却发不出声音，他盯着董思成消瘦下来的脸颊，原来他并不是唯一一个不适应没有对方生活的人。

中本悠太想，或许今年他不会再玩secret santa了。

他最想要的礼物就现在就站在他面前，等着他重新拆开。

tbc.

————————————————

番外

董思成久违地窝在中本悠太的怀里打游戏的时候，突然想起来问了一句 “悠太哥，你怎么没买个ps5，咱俩可以一起玩cyberpunk* 啊？”

中本悠太低头亲了一口董思成的发旋 “but wii** could play a game together🥺”

* 这么说的话 时间线并不合理 但是能蹭的热点我都要蹭到

** wii是一个可以连电视的电子游戏机 像是ps4一样那种 谐音we

  
  
  
  



End file.
